


My Alpha

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood As Lube, Fight Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, No Lube, light Knife Play, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had to end sooner of later, that thing in him, that BEAST so dark and reviled could only be held back so long. This time he was really going to do it. He was going to make every taunt the Joker made about him right, he was going to become that twisted loathsome thing the Joker always knew he was, the thing HE knew he was. Batman couldn't take it any more. Tonight he mates an Alpha.





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of A/B/O fics where they're an A/O couple so I wanted to write some gay angst

This is how the world ends, Batman thinks, how it was always going to end, with the smell of sweat, fear and blood, alone in each other’s arms on a godforsaken rooftop.

The Joker’s eyes are boring into his and sparkling like emeralds with his hate. Demons couldn’t match the look in his eyes. His bright red tongue flickers out and licks a splatter of blood from his teeth. His gaze is a taunt, daring him to do it, to finally cross the line. This time Batman does and quickly, so the Joker doesn’t have time to adjust. The Joker’s smile shows he is not taken by surprise, he is getting what he wanted. Their lips meet in a snarl of clashing teeth and tongues. The Joker snarls and fights back against Batman’s tongue even as his body presses closer against his.

Batman didn’t know what he was expecting. He’d never even kissed another Alpha before.

It was not socially acceptable for an Alpha of such high social standing to experiment. There had been a brief flirtation with Thomas Elliot when he was younger that had ruined their friendship, and a crush on Superman that he had crushed out of shame.  He was expected to eventually settle down with a nice Omega and raise a couple of pups. He was more than just an Alpha, he was a symbol, always in the public eye in either face. He’d had to play a role his entire life. A gay Alpha couldn’t start a family, they were told what they were made for was breeding, that not doing so made you half an Alpha, and you’d show your true nature when you smelled an Omega in heat, but Batman doesn’t care anymore. He knows what he wants, and he is going to take it.

The Joker tasted of blood and fear and sweat, and it was _exciting._

Batman growls into the kiss and the Joker growls back. His hips buck against Batman’s and he’s already getting hard, Batman can feel the bulge in his suit pants. He’s getting hard too, he always got hard when he was fighting, but this time he wasn’t justifying it with as an Alpha physical response to the fight.

He wanted to feel the flash of danger, he wanted to be fought, _challenged,_ he wanted...he wanted...

He wanted _this._

There was no submission in the Joker’s kiss. When Batman growled he growled back and bared his teeth, fighting to control the kiss. He kisses back bruising hard with a snarl, daring Batman to kiss back. Their teeth click against each other and Batman’s not sure if he’s trying to kiss him or bite him anymore. It doesn’t matter; both seem equally appealing.

There was no soft warmth in the Joker’s scent or the Joker’s body. It was all harsh, sharp edges and fighting, _fighting,_ to be the one in control and satisfy your needs with the other’s body. They fought like two Alphas fought, the scent of each other driving them to more and more vicious heights in their displays of dominance. The Alpha’s desire to fight for its territory and the Alpha desire to mate blend into each other to form a hot mess that’s both darkly addictive and achingly familiar.

The scent wasn’t the sweet hot smell of a heat, it was the smell of two Alphas in rut, hot and metallic as blood. God, they were in _rut._ Batman could barely remember the last time he didn’t have to fake it. The Joker wraps his legs around Batman’s waist tightly, his emerald eyes _daring_ him to go further. Batman snarls and reaches for his belt. His fingers claw roughly at the purple cloth.

There was no doubt that the Joker was bisexual, as an Alpha that dressed like an Omega he was flaunting it and daring the world to object but he’d made it crystal clear that the only Alpha he was interested in was Batman. The scent of another Alpha’s arousal had become the mark of their fights. The Alpha’s natural instinct to fight to defend their territory was enhanced by familiarity with a rival’s scent and the joy the Joker pulled from their fights. These days the Joker popped his knot more times than not, even fighting naked with an ecstatic shiver at Batman’s fists on his bare skin as he came.

After fighting the Joker Batman always went out and found a willing Beta to sleep with. He preferred sleeping with Betas than Omegas. Betas had some backbone to them, some bite, and if he went hunting for an Omega after a fight he gravitated towards slim young men with well-fitting suits and was always left frustrated and disappointed in ways he couldn’t explain even to himself. He hated the...assumption that all an Alpha could want is willing submission. He wanted more than anything to keep this feeling.

Batman’s fingers claw at the Joker’s clothing. The Rut hits all the harder for the time since his last one and he is _losing_ himself in it. The scent of the Rut seems to grow, amplified by the smell of it on each other other's skin. The Joker hisses and growls and kicks at him but doesn’t make any attempt to get away as the purple cloth is torn. A flash of pale skin makes Batman growl with desire. The Joker snorts and bares his throat provocatively, daring Batman to try and mark that pale skin. Batman’s growls grows into a deep snarl. His fingers tighten on the rooftop.

Joker snorts and jams his foot hard against the crotch-plate of the suit, rolling the heel of his shoe so the plating rocks against Batman’s erection. Batman snarls and reaches for the belt. He grabs the other Alpha by the hips and drags him forwards, so he can’t put the boot in again while he undoes the crotch plate.

The Joker chews at his shoulder. His teeth slip harmlessly off the armor plating without leaving a mark, but he manages to bite viciously enough for the plates to press against Batman’s scent gland. It’s not going to leave a mark but it’s still a darkly possessive gesture and Batman has to bite back a groan.

His erection springs free, already achingly hard. The Joker smirks as he trails his gloved hands towards it. A fire burns in his stomach, heading downwards with the other Alpha’s touch, and when Joker’s fingers curl around his shaft Batman snaps at the air and shoves him back to the ground.

There is a sparkle in the Joker’s emerald eyes as he lies back and hooks his fingers into his belt. Batman’s eyes are fixed on him as he pants for breath. The Joker grins and licks his lips with an obscene tongue. With a tug that seems too slow to Batman’s Rut-ravaged mind he pulls down the purple trousers. With each inch of pale skin he reveals Batman’s lust grows and the scent of Alpha in Rut seems to grow stronger until Joker’s erection springs free to rest proudly against the curves of his pale stomach.

Batman becomes unfrozen as he leaps forwards with a snarl, scraping his teeth across the snow-white skin as the desire to taste Joker’s scent becomes irrepressible. The Joker gasps and claws at him as he fills his nose with the smell and taste of him. His back arches, the pale Alpha’s skinny body pressing close against the black body-armor. It just makes Batman more desperate to taste him. The Rut has him in its claws; his body isn’t his to command anymore as ancient instinct plugs straight into his nervous system. God, the taste was so good and he’s probably the only one who thinks that; it’s a bitter cocktail of acid, chemical death, explosives, blood, gunsmoke and a personal scent like burning candy floss, or maybe it was nitroglycerine…

Batman’s tongue traces down, skittering over his abs and making Joker tense, as it hunts the taste of that addictive scent and dips into his bellybutton. Joker takes a grip on the rooftop as the tip of Batman’s tongue flickers briefly over the shaft of his aching arousal before swallowing him to the hilt. The Joker yelps and his back arches. His breath catches in his throat as Batman swallows around him.

“Bats…” He moans. “S-Stop.”

Batman releases him and draws back, already putting barriers back up and withdrawing from him. Joker has to grab the cowl by the ears before he can flee in terror. He wraps his legs firmly around Batman’s waist and looks him in the eyes.

“Honestly, what would you do if I knotted your mouth?” Joker asks in a mocking tone and rolls his eyes. “It would be more ridiculous than a bat fucking a clown already is.”

His smile is equal parts mockingly sarcastic and genuinely fond.

“It’s your first time isn’t it Darling?” He says softly and leans in close to Batman’s ear. “ _I want to feel you inside me._ ”

Batman’s struck speechless; he can’t do anything but growl and bear Joker to the ground again. The Joker starts laughing as Batman pins him under his weight and Batman cannot _wait_ to turn that laughter into gasps and moans. The belt is becoming oppressive, he needs it gone NOW, and he rips it away without caring where it lands. He grabs the Joker’s thighs hard enough to leave finger-marks bruised in them. As he drags the other Alpha across the rooftop towards him it filters through the haze of his Rut that they’re both Alphas, that means there’s no slick to ease the way and he didn’t keep sex-safe lubricant on him…The Joker takes the opening caused by his moment of hesitation to slam his body down on Batman’s erection.

Batman groans, he can feel the damage this must be doing to the other Alpha’s body, but Joker _arches_ with a scream that mingles ecstasy and agony as he clenches tight around him. The _masochist_ , but Batman can’t pretend it doesn’t turn him on. He sinks his teeth into the pale skin deep enough to draw blood and the Joker gasps and arches up against him. An Alpha’s ability to feel pleasure from penetration was considered vestigial; a hold-over from the time in the womb when presentation hadn’t been developed yet, but for the first time Batman wonders what it feels like.

The other Alpha grins viciously and curls his arms around Batman’s shoulders. His emerald eyes sparkle with love of pain and his tongue flickers over his lips. He smirks sardonically, presses a kiss to Batman’s cheek and stabs him. The knife blade punctures the shoulder armor deep enough to dig into the muscle; it seemed there was an ever-evolving arms race between Batman’s armor and Joker’s blades. Batman growls as the blade’s tip pierces into the muscle but Joker grabs his chin to hold him still.

“Hush, hush, let it happen~” He croons with surprising clarity for an Alpha so deep in Rut, but if anyone could still talk with that amount of hormones running through them it would be Joker. There didn’t seem to be any force on Earth capable of truly shutting him up.

Batman grunts but the bite of the knife is familiar now, an accustomed part of their fighting that now feels like flirting. He realizes that’s what it is for the other Alpha; he can leave as many marks as he likes across the Joker’s skin but the only way the Joker has to touch him is through those blades…As if reading his thoughts the Joker twists it. The pain is warming as it leaves a bleeding pockmark of red against his skin. The Joker smirks smugly as if to say, now it’s fair, now I get to mark you too.

Batman lowers his mouth back to the other Alpha’s skin and as he bites in a second knife digs into his armor in the same spot. It feels…good. It feels so good. He’d never thought of himself as a masochist but knowing the Joker is leaving his own marks on him, it’s thrilling. He can’t deny the heat that burns in him at it. He gluts himself on the scent and the taste of the other Alpha’s chemically tainted blood in his mouth. As he nuzzles against the scent gland in the Joker’s neck he rolls his hips forwards. The sharp keening noise the other Alpha makes is high-pitched and entirely unlike an Omega. He tightens his grip on Batman’s shoulders, and as Batman thrusts into him, the Joker slowly drags the blade down his back. Batman shudders at the feeling of his skin parting. It shouldn’t be this good, but it is.

Moving has become easier against the Joker’s body, but he can’t pretend it’s not blood that is easing the way. He _should_ be feeling guilty about that, but he can’t bring himself to hate any part of this. The Joker’s body twitches under him like a half-crushed spider or a puppet with half its strings cut, arching against him, pressing close, jerking in an asynchronous rhythm and providing sweet friction between them. Teeth scrape against skin, or armor, or each other as Batman captures his lips again in a bruising kiss. The Joker is laughing, his shoulders trembling convulsively as his body is scraped against the rooftop. Batman swallows around the sound, repainting both their lips with blood. The Rut has him in its grasp and the sensation is a heady high only amplified by the scent of his partner.

He can’t hold himself back from pushing in harder to that unyielding, harsh warmth. Batman must have hit the perfect angle because Joker’s entire body stiffens and his laughter breaks off into a hiss. Batman feels pride and repeats the movement, harder, faster, not caring about the damage he could be doing. Joker groans and arches harder against him, his body tightening hungrily around the intruding length.

“God, yes, Bats…” He moans and his erection weeps against his stomach. “Wreck me. Knot me. Make me _bleed._ ” He demands with his voice barely trembling.

Batman snorts, he’s not the kind to obey orders but he physically can’t stop himself from doing what he’s doing. He settles for covering Joker’s mouth with one hand to try and shut him up and fails when Joker immediately sucks his fingers into his mouth and starts to lick them. Batman groans even though the glove dulls the sensation. Joker clings to his shoulders, his fingers scrapping across the cowl. Batman can’t help it, he’s going to cum, he can feel it, he’s going to cum. He has to remind himself that it’s okay, he has permission, this is what his partner wants. He groans a deep, long, reverberating in the chest growl to let the other Alpha know he’s close. His other hand curls around the Joker’s weeping shaft.

The Joker’s breath catches in his chest as he arches, arches, arches against Batman’s body. His erection throbs in Batman’s gloved hand, and his insides tighten around the Bat so hard and fast he can’t stop. His knot pops in Batman’s fist, the glove giving an unexpectedly amazing pressure to his last spasming jerk of his hips before he cums. The fluid spills over his shuddering stomach, puddling on his abs as he reaches his peak. Batman groans and the sight pushes him over the edge. He grabs the Joker’s hips, pulling him in close as he can as he buries himself up to the hilt in the other Alpha and lets the rush sweep over him. His growing knot ties them together as he cums with a long, slow, shuddering groan.

The bliss of a good knotting sweeps him away and he lets himself collapse against the Joker and curl his limbs around him. The Joker hums with satisfaction and Batman nuzzles at his neck in an instinctive Alpha scenting. The Joker chuckles and returns the gesture, it makes a prickle of discomfort run down Batman’s spine but he suppresses it as it just being unfamiliar. He normally ended up with Joker’s scent over him anyway, this wasn’t anything new, but no-one had scented him since he was an unpresented child. The Joker smirks and bares his throat, daring Batman to bite it. Batman snorts and elects to sweep his fingers through the Joker’s hair in some aftercare grooming.

“Unfair.” Joker groans. “I don’t get to touch your hair.” His voice drops to a low mumble. "I bet it's wonderful..."

His fingernails scrape across the back of the cowl. For a second the desire to have it off, to feel the Joker’s fingers running through his hair, is nearly _irresistible._ Joker’s fingers continue down the black armor of his back until they touch the hilt of the knife. Batman grunts and grits his teeth as the bloodied blade is pulled free and discarded. Joker runs his tongue over his teeth again with a smug grin.

“Finally broke you did I Bats?” He twangs an ear. “I figured you were so deep in the closet you probably live in it. How does it feel knowing you’re more of a crime against nature than usual?”

Batman growls in a low, menacing tone to show he doesn’t want to talk about this. The Joker laughs, completely unintimidated as usual.

“As monosyllabic as usual, Darling, we will have to work on that.” He croons.

Batman growls louder.

“Grrr yourself.” Joker snorts and sits upright, the motion tugs at Batman’s knot with the unpleasant edge of overstimulation. Batman tries to hold him back down but Joker twists out of the hold and overstimulates him _more._

“Stop moving!” Batman snarls.

“Make me Batboy!” The Joker laughs.

Batman growls and grabs him by the knot and squeezes. The Joker groans and falls still but with a wide grin that indicates he’s enjoying it.

“You’re an animal.” Batman sneers with the ghost of a smile.

“I know you are, but what am I?” the Joker mutters as he closes his eyes. “Next time let’s do this at my place and I’ll put _my_ knot in _you_.”

The thought of actually being knotted by the other Alpha fills him with fear but it is the giddy fear of being on the highest point of a roller-coaster looking down at the drop ahead. Batman remains carefully silent and Joker’s eyes flash open.

“…You’re actually considering it.” He says.

“I didn’t say anything.” Batman immediately replies.

“And you’re still not saying ‘no’.” The Joker says and strokes his cheek.  His voice turns patronizing. “Awww don’t worry, we can keep it our little secret that the Big Bad Bat wants to be stretched out around my knot~”

This time Batman does snap at him and Joker grabs his chin before he can be bitten.

“Didn’t your Mommy ever tell you it’s not okay to bite?” He asks with a small, disappointed frown.

Batman’s growl takes a sharp edge, but he breaks eye contact first and turns his head away. The Joker’s smile grows and the light in his eyes is something twisted and possessive but not unattractive.

“Good Bat.” He croons and Batman allows it this time.

He snorts and nuzzles against the Joker’s neck more firmly. This seems to calm the other Alpha enough for them to stop moving, though he keeps his hand on Joker’s knot as insurance. Their mingled scents in the air is hot and good. Despite his better instincts he finds himself relaxing. The Joker's arms curl around him and pull him into a kiss. For now at least they won't be torn apart.


End file.
